Home
by Yaoigoddess01
Summary: Kakashi has been on away missions back to back for a while now. He's finally home and he's got only one thing on his mind...Iruka! But for how long? With the village in turmoil and Iruka offering to go on away missions with him Kakashi might not get to relax as much as he had hoped... Warning male x male relationship yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I totally forgot to write a bit about this story! Anywho I love this pairing. So another online friend and i decided to write a story about them. I got so into it I started writing it on my own. This story is what it turned into. Please enjoy!**

Home Chapter 1

Kakashi had been away from the village for while now. Back to back missions had him all over, and he was ready to be home and in the village with his friends and most of all Iruka. He'd missed Iruka for a while but now he was craving him like a drug. It was starting to get ridiculous.

He was even a little worried he might hurt him when he finally got to see him again, maybe tackle him and pound into him till he had his fill. Make him cum over and over till they were both spent! It was starting to get hard to concentrate on his missions.

Lucky for him this long stint of missions were over and he was on his way to the home he and Iruka shared. Kakashi idly wondered if Iruka missed him as much as he was missing him.

He began to fantasize about Iruka's shy sweet smile the beautiful golden color of his skin, the smell and taste of Iruka on his lips. His soft brown hair. Kakashi loved to run his fingers through Iruka's hair. He missed Iruka's beautiful expression just when he was on the verge of cumming. It was like he was going to cry. Most times he would cry. So beautiful so alluring. He could almost see his beautiful sweat covered body and hear his labored breathing.

Kakashi was starting to get so worked up his breathing had hitched up as he jumped from tree to tree beating a path home. His beast had awakened once again and the only thing that could calm it now was to be buried deep inside Iruka, watching him cum beneath him, sweating and clawing his back as Iruka came.

Iruka was on his way home with the groceries, thinking as he walked.

_"When is Kakashi returning home?!"_

It was a silly question to ask himself. It was the nature of missions to be secretive. Only the Hokagae and the ninja involved knew about the missions they were on and what they were doing. Sometimes the ninja didn't even know all they would be doing or how long they would be on their missions. Plus with the Akatsuki collecting Jinjuriki and Sasuke still with Orochimaru getting stronger everyday things were pretty crazy.

Never the less Iruka was missing Kakashi something fierce. He walked home impatiently lost in his thoughts. It had to be almost time for him to be back. Iruka had begun reminiscing each and every time Karashi had ravaged him. It had started about a month ago. The time apart was taking a toll on him. He blushed at his on carnal memories. Hiding his face behind his bag of groceries as if people could see what he was thinking.

He knew why he had started to think of such perverted things. Kakashi had been gone for so long and the house was so quiet. Iruka tried to throw himself into his work and that had worked for a while, but when he was home alone, in his bed, in their bed. That's when it was hardest. He couldn't take it anymore. He missed Kakashi's touch, the weight of his body pressing against his own.

Though of course he would never admit that to Kakashi. He didn't want to burden him with silly things like that. Besides he was ninja too he should be able to cope. It had been forever since he had been on a mission but he still kept himself sharp with training and stuff just in case Tsunade needed him.

They were stretched pretty thin with the small amount of ninja they had. They had begun to promote a lot of the young ones to Jonin like Neji, Shikamaru. Also they had lost a good amount of ninja when Orochimaru attacked and killed The Third. Plus the training help to relieve some of the sexual pressure that was building up on him.

All the nights of masturbating just wasn't enough. Iruka had no idea how much longer he could go without Kakashi. Every night he thought about Kakashi caressing his body. Sucking him till tears ran down his face. Then letting his skilled fingers push on every sweet spot. He loved how just before his climax Kakashi would bring tears of ecstasy to his eyes. This was the only thing that kept Iruka from going crazy without Kakashi with him. But it wasn't the same. Iruka wanted him. Not his memories or fantasies of Kakashi.

Kakashi had just finished his debriefing with Tsunade and was keyed up and ready to be inside Iruka within the hour. Just thinking such things made his member thicken and throb. Kakashi was known for being carefree, cool and calm under pressure, but he wasn't feeling anything like that right now.

All he could think about was being inside Iruka. Wearing him out watching him pant, sweaty and spent. Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned against the wall trying to get his bearings. Which only made it worse. Behind his closed eyelids he saw Iruka in every position they had ever tried and some new ones they had never tried. It was probably getting worse because he was in such close proximity to Iruka, just not close enough.

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked out the window seeing the sky turn to a dusky rose and purple hew it was beautiful and he wished Iruka was there to see it with him, at just that moment he looked down and saw Iruka starring off into the sunset with two bags of groceries.

Kakashi's heart leapt into his throat pounding so hard all he could hear was his heart beat. He could almost taste the blood rushing all over his body. Kakashi jumped out of the window and landed in front of the main building scaring passers by. He jumped the fence and made his way to the park across from Tsunade's office so he could finally touch his beautiful Iruka.

As Iruka continued on home he passed the park just across from Lady Tsunade's office and looked out into the open field and his heart swelled in awe of the beautiful display. That was one of the best things about sunsets and sunrises. No matter how many you saw they were just as beautiful as if they were the first or last one you would ever see.

Iruka just stood there and watched the sunset smiling to himself wishing Kakashi was there to share it with him. This was one of their favorite things to do together. All of a sudden Iruka felt a presence from behind him closing in fast, but for some reason he wasn't afraid or on guard just...aware. Immediately he dropped the grocery bags realizing it could only be one person. Iruka turned to see his lover running to him at full speed.

Iruka was so happy he opened his arms and Kakashi caught him up and Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi, slamming his mouth into his as Kakashi did the same. The pain of them slamming together was intense, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure.

**AN: I really hope people like this story and read, favorite and follow it. If you already have done one or all log these things thank you! Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to write a bit more seeing as I got quite a few views rather quickly and I do love this story so here's Chapter hope you enjoy!**

Home Chapter 2

This was the sensation Iruka had missed so much. A moist tongue licked his bottom lip begging for entrance Iruka opened his mouth slightly and immediately a soft wet tongue met his. He ran his fingers up Kakashi's neck and into his soft white hair. The unbridled lust, and heated trickling sensation melted all over his body, and all of it went straight to Iruka's groin. Thickening and lengthening his manhood.

Kakashi was fierce, devouring Iruka and holding him so tight his fingers ached. The taste, the sent, the weight of his sweet lover in his arms. He had missed him so, and apparently Iruka had missed him as well. Iruka was so hard Kakashi could feel his rod pressed against his chiseled abs. Kakashi was just as dense if not more so. He fought every nerve in his body screaming for him to take Iruka right in this field.

When Kakashi finally let up Iruka was so lost in his carnal fog he had to fight to come back down to earth.

"Wh-when did you get home?" Iruka said trying to catch his breath.

Iruka could feel Kakashi's hard tool pressing against his ass as his he had his legs still wrapped around Kakashi's hips. This excited him even more. His face was red and he was panting with excitement and desire. He wanted Kakashi to shove himself deep inside him right in this open field. It took all his strength not to egg Kakashi on letting him take them both to the ground in the tall grass to make love with the sun going down around them.

"Just now, I had just finished my debriefing with Tsunade when I was thinking. "What a beautiful sunset I wish Iruka was here to see it with me." When I looked out the window there you were!" Kakashi said excited.

Kakashi let his eyes roam all over his lover. Taking in as much of him as possible, committing his every feature to memory so he'd never forget. Then he began to light little kisses all over his face, his neck, his eyelids and his soft supple lips.

Iruka gazed back at Kakashi trying to burn the memory of his face into his mind so he would always have him with him. Then he began to giggle like a school girl as he did his best to keep up with all the kisses Kakashi was raining down on him.

"I missed you too!" Iruka said laughing.

"Oh I've more than missed you Iruka sensei." Kakashi grinned lasciviously.

Iruka's breath caught in his chest and he started to pant as Kakashi continued to grin at him expectantly. He knew what that look meant. He wants gonna be sleeping for a few days. That was alright with Iruka he would take as much of Kakashi as possible and then some.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's sweet ass and thrust himself against his spread fabric cover cheeks. Yearning to truly be inside his Iruka.

Iruka moaned and clasped his hands on Kakashi's vest. Throwing his head back in ecstasy and screwing his eyes shut. It felt so good to have Kakashi grind against his swollen member. He had missed his reckless abandon. Iruka's pants seemed to be getting moist and tighter. They really needed to get home!

Kakashi watched as Iruka lost himself to the sensation. He was so beautiful, so real in his arms. Kakashi didn't want to let him go for fear that he might be another one of his fantasies waiting to melt away like the sunset melted away the day behind them.

"We need to get home before Lady Tsunade see way more of us then she wants to!" Kakashi said chuckling.

Iruka grin and nodded as Kakashi placed him back on his feet in the tall grass. Kakashi kept his arm around Iruka needing to have the physical contact. Iruka was used to this. Kakashi always had to be touching him in some way. Especially when he had been away for a while. It was like he needed to constantly make sure he was really there.

They walked over to where the grocery bags were and Iruka grabbed one while Kakashi grabbed the other in his right arm with his left wrapped around Iruka's waist. Kakashi's fingers played on Iruka's skin as he lifted Iruka's shirt while they walked home. It felt so good and it made him even more needy for Kakashi but he was getting weak in the knees and moaning softly. Then Kakashi ramped it up by kissing Iruka behind his ear and nipping on his neck.

Iruka shuddered involuntarily. Almost dropping his bag.

"Ahhhh...K-kakashiiii...I can't walk straight when you do that!" Iruka sighed

Kakashi chuckled as he tightened his grip on Iruka's waist and continued to kiss, lick and nip at his neck and shoulder.

"Oh Iruka when I'm done with you, you may never walk straight again!" Kakashi softly laughed against Iruka's ear.

Iruka's pale skin bloomed with heat and color as he thought about what Kakashi was implying.

"Kakashi!" Iruka cried looking up at his aggressive lover.

"You know it's true...Besides you love it." Kakashi said grinning.

Iruka had to admit he more the enjoyed the way Kakashi made love to him he could never get enough and he was more needy than usual.

**AN: I hope that made you all thirsty for more! Thank you for reading and please stay tuned! Reviews are always welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I would have had this done sooner but work was crazy busy. So I only really had a bit of this evening to write. Thank you to all who favorited and followed this story got popular really fast, which makes me very happy. At least on my fanfic account. Please enjoy! **

Home Chapter 3

They were almost home and Iruka had lived through the constant enticement from Kakashi. His pants were soaked with his own precum. He felt shy and embarrassed. He was so glad it was night so people were less likely to see the bulge he and Kakashi were both sporting.

Iruka made his way up the stairs with Kakashi behind him. Iruka could feel the weight of Kakashi's gaze on his ass which made him blush more and in turn made him harder then he already was...If that was possible.

"K-Kakashi stop looking at my ass..." Iruka whispered.

"Ohhhhh Iruka sensei I'm sorry but gonna have to disobey the teacher because that would be impossible for me to do at this point in time." Kakashi replied chuckling.

Iruka could hear the smirk in his voice and he knew what his expression looked like without even looking. Suddenly Iruka felt a large hand probe his private parts. Kakashi had placed his hand on Iruka's firm butt plunging his fingers between his cheeks, and gently caressing his testes.

"Ahhhhh... K-Kakashi!" Iruka gasped in surprise and pleasure as Kakashi continued to rub him with four of his fingers while his thumb teased Iruka's puckering entrance.

Iruka's back arched which allowed Kakashi to access more of Iruka's sensitive parts. As he stopped at the top of the stairs with Kakashi below him stroking so good he gripped the railing and tightened his grip on the grocery bag.

Iruka's sweet little moans made Kakashi's beast lurch in his pants. He wanted to get inside him so bad but he couldn't stop himself from touching him. He was at war with himself. Continue to publicly stroke Iruka or go inside and get the full treatment...

Suddenly Kakashi stopped his heavy petting and walked up the last few steps behind Iruka so they were both on the landing in front of their apartment. He began pressing his hard length against Iruka's firm cheeks grinding gently. Kakashi had his grocery bag still in his right arm as he placed his left hand on Iruka's slender hip pressing him onto his growing erection.

Iruka shivered with every grind of Kakashi's hips. He was so enthralled he could barely hold onto his grocery bag.

"Ahh hah hah mmmmnn Kakashi I-I ccan't ah ah hah..." Iruka gasped.

Kakashi licked Iruka's ear then nipped it as he continued to grind on him.

"You can't what Iruka sensei?" Kakashi asked while licking Iruka's neck.

Iruka could hear the smile in Kakashi's voice. He knew he was gonna tease him the whole time till they got inside. Fire was surging all over his body and his manhood weeped precum on his already soaked pants. Iruka struggled with the keys trying to open the door and just when he pushed the key in the lock Kakashi thrust his hard prick against Iruka.

"Ahhhh Kakashi w-wait...hahhhmnn! Iruka cried out softly so the neighbors wouldn't hear.

Kakashi chuckled and continued to thrust, against his sweet Iruka.

"You better hurry Iruka sensei or I'm gonna have to take you right here in front of our door." He whispered into Iruka's ear, then licked it.

Iruka knew Kakashi was serious. He would take him right in front of the door, and if they didn't have neighbors Iruka would let him.

Iruka opened the door still shaking with need. Then pulled the key out of the lock and walked inside with Kakashi right behind him. He started down the hall way to the kitchen to put the groceries down when he heard a thud.

Kakashi dropped his bag on the floor and turned Iruka around and knocked his bag out of his hand. He then pushed him up against the wall pressing his whole body against his lover. Kakashi crashed his mouth down on Iruka's parting his lips with his thick tongue tasting him.

Iruka groaned into Kakashi's mouth as he probed and plunged his tongue in and out of his mouth becoming more urgent by the minute.

Iruka began to pull his pants down wiggling against Kakashi. He then raised his left leg kicked off his shoe and pulled that same leg out of his pants. Then he wrapped his right leg around Kakashi's left leg and braced himself against the wall. He knew what Kakashi wanted. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed himself up. That's when Kakashi caught on.

Kakashi pulled back from their kiss and grinned at Iruka breathlessly. Iruka smiled back just as breathless.

"Oh Iruka you know me too well!" He said grinning.

Kakashi slid Iruka up against the wall and pulled a kunai knife from his vest and proceeded to cut Iruka's underwear off. He held Iruka up against the wall and balanced on his knee, with his left leg. Iruka still had HIS left leg on the floor, so he wouldn't fall over. The kunai sliced through Iruka's underwear easily. Causing the ruined underwear to fall away exposing Iruka's wet erection to Kakashi's greedy eyes.

"Iruka sensei...You must have missed me a lot...you're so stiff and soaking wet..." Kakashi teased as he gently pinched Iruka's plump tip between his thick fingers, causing him to weep more of his cream.

Iruka bit his lip and his eye lids drooped with lusty anticipation. Kakashi's fingers gently stroked his wet erection. Making Iruka gasp and pant for more. He needed Kakashi inside him.

"P-please K-Kakashi I n-need you..." Iruka pleaded.

Kakashi loved it when his sweet Iruka would beg to be filled it sent his senses into over drive. He leaded into Iruka and took his mouth again, their tongues wrestling for supremacy. When suddenly he felt Iruka's hand on his thickness pumping him hard.

"Ahhh! Hahhhhh god Iruka!" Kakashi groaned with his eyes squeezed shut in intense pleasure.

Iruka had pulled Kakashi's stiff rod out his pants and was stroking Kakashi just as he stroked Iruka. They both groaned and twitched as they pleasure each other kissing and biting at each other. They were both so fierce in their assault it was as if they were devouring one another.

With his hand covered in precum. Iruka released Kakashi's rock hard prick and placed his slippery fingers between his cheeks rubbing Kakashi's precum on his clenching entrance. Then he pushed two of his fingers inside himself impatiently.

"No more waiting Kakashi I NEED you Now!

Kakashi's member lurched with excitement at Iruka's demanding tone. Kakashi lifted Iruka's left leg and spread him open as Iruka positioned his white haired lovers sex at his entrance.

Kakashi pushed forward until his plump wet tip popped inside his Iruka's body. It had been so long he was tight like the first time or Kakashi was so swollen because of the amount of time. Maybe it was both, but it was so good he had to keep himself from releasing too soon.

"Ohh god I-Iruka...so t-tight...hah.." Kakashi gasped.

"Y-yes y-yes...ahhhhnnnn...K-Kakashi deeper p-please..." Iruka moaned gripping his lovers shoulders with all his might.

Iruka's body quivered and tugged trying to envelope Kakashi's thickness. Iruka's blood was so hot he thought he would melt from the inside out. That's when Kakashi slammed himself into Iruka to the hilt.

"Ahhh! Yesss yessss! Kakashi!" Iruka cried.

Iruka's whole body slid up the wall and he jerked with pain and pleasure. His inner walls parted for Kakashi massaging his rod fiercely because of the swift delicious intrusion. He was so full and so content, to finally have all of Kakashi inside himself.

Kakashi placed his head on the wall next to Iruka's face trying to gather himself. This was were he belonged with his love. Inside his love joined as one pleasuring one another. Kakashi pulled back and looked into Iruka's eyes taking and returning the love he saw in Iruka's warm brown orbs.

**AN:I apologize for stopping here but don't worry I will do my best to update very soon with the rest of this scene. Thank You and please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey all here's the next chapter! I really enjoyed writing because I soooo ship this pairing! Please enjoy!**

Home Chapter 4

"Oh god Iruka I've missed you so much!" Kakashi groaned.

His rod pulsed inside swelling against Iruka's clenching walls, hurdling him toward ecstasy. He licked and kissed Iruka's swollen lips pulling back every once in a while to look into his eyes and watch him slip further into a carnal abyss. He pulled his pelvis back so his firm thickness slid slowly out of Iruka's beautiful body. He watched as Iruka gasped and gripped his neck massaging him with his pale fingers and their tongues wrestled slowly inside each other.

Kakashi pushed himself back inside Iruka again, so slowly Iruka felt every vain, every twitch of Kakashi's hot member inside him. Stretching and filling him up till he thought he would pass out from all the delicious friction.

"Ahhh... K-Kakashi faster p-please I c-can't t-take it!" Iruka moaned.

Kakashi nipped at his sweet lovers jaw and neck till he was once again fully seated inside of him. Then he kissed his swollen lips sucking on his bottom lip, then releasing it on a sigh.

"Of course my love anything you desire." Kakashi grinned

Kakashi grabbed his lovers right leg that was wrapped around his left and pulled it up against the wall with the other and spread them both open wide. Iruka held onto Kakashi's shoulders and braced himself against the wall.

He then pulled himself back away from Iruka's body and angled hisself so he was holding Iruka's legs open against the wall and he could swing his pelvis freely up into Iruka's body. In a upward motion. Kakashi looked into his lovers hooded glazed eyes as he panted with need and anticipation.

"I want to watch my cock slide in and out of you Iruka. I wanna see you clench on me till you cum so hard you suck me into your sweet body. Milking my orgasm from me as I spill myself inside you."

Iruka's shivered and his chest heaved at Kakashi's words. Kakashi shivered in retun as he begand to slide in and out of Iruka. He was true to his word and watched himself pummeled Iruka's insides.

He loved to see his thick prick disappear inside Iruka's body. Swallowing him whole and seeing the contractions of Iruka's hole sucking him in. Kakashi loved the feel of pushing in so deep and then grinding himself inside Iruka then pulling almost all the way out only to plunge back assaulting Iruka's prostate as he cried out with every thrust.

Iruka's mind was a fog he couldn't think or breath properly. His muscles quivered with exertion. His hot stiff member slapped his belly every time Kakashi thrust inside of him. Weeping streams of precum. Iruka knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer it had been too long. He was gonna cum for Kakashi and it would hit him soon.

Kakashi could see that Iruka was nearing his limit. So he slid him down the wall so he still had his back on the wall and was sitting between Kakashi's legs with Kakashi buried inside. Kakashi reached over to the floor to the left of him and pushed away the groceries he had knocked out of Iruka's hands. Then he grabbed the hem of Iruka's shirt and pulled it over his head tossing it behind himself. Now his beautiful Iruka was bare chested and glistening with sweat before him.

"P-please K-Kakashi m-move i-inside me." Iruka gasped.

Kakashi's tool twitched and stiffened inside Iruka. Making The White Fang of the Leaf moan with pleasure. After making the space on the floor Kakashi pulled Iruka off the wall and placed him on the floor. Then he proceed to take of his vest and his own shirt. Kakashi placed his hands on either side of Irukas body. Then flexed his hips and pushed deeper into Iruka as he keened with pleasure.

Iruka raised his hands to Kakashi's face and chest caressing him as Kakashi rocked against him sliding him up on the floor with every thrust. Iruka could feel every invasion and retreat of Kakashi manhood inside himself and it was so right. Kakashi wasn't just pleasuring his body he was soothing his soul.

Kakashi watched as Iruka gazed up at him so tenderly and he was in awe of his sweet lover. He loved everything about him. His beautiful chestnut hair, his soft, pale skin. The scar across his nose, everything. Thinking of all those sweet things made Kakashi more urgent and he began to pick up his pace pistoning inside his beautiful lover.

"Ah hah hah hah! Yess ah yesss K-Kakashi! Iruka cried as he placed his hands on Kakashi back digging his nails in.

Iruka could feel Kakashi back muscles flex and release with every lusty thrust. Steadily building up speed, the sensation was amazing. The burn of Iruka's orgasm was creeping up his spine. So Iruka wrapped his legs behind Kakashi's thighs and grabbed his firm muscular butt pushing him in deep as he could go.

"Oh god yesss Iruka you feel so good inside, slissss!" Kakashi growled as he pounded into his lover.

Iruka pressed his heels into Kakashi's thighs as leverage to thrust up onto his prick and he thrust down into him. He cried out every time Kakashi slammed into his prostrate making his tip drip even more precum.

Kakashi leaned down kissing Iruka's parted lips. Sliding his tongue inside his mouth. When he pulled back he could see that Iruka was on the edge, his brows were kitted and his mouth was open but there was no sound. His whole body shuddered, Kakashi thrust faster pushing Iruka to the edge.

"Cum for me Iruka." Kakashi crooned.

That was all Iruka could take. Tears streamed over his face, and and he arched up off the floor as Kakashi continued to pump inside of him, groaning with Iruka's inner wall contracted around his thickness.

"Ahhh! Slissssss! Oh god! Hah hah Iruka. Kakashi cried as he began to cum inside Iruka's body.

They both thrusted and shivered as they rode out their intense orgasms. Flexing every muscle in their body's as they ground together moaning and panting.

Kakashi gently pecked Iruka's lips as the both continued to pant for breath. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and kissed him back. Then he leaned back smiled at his white haired lover.

"I love you Kakashi..." Iruka sighed with contentment.

Kakashi placed his fore head on Iruka's and smiled.

"I love you too Iruka..."Kakashi replied gently.

"You know I'm glad I didn't buy eggs. Seeing how everything got thrown on the floor." Iruka said.

Kakashi laughed hard shaking both of them. Iruka keened with pleasure because Kakashi was still inside him.

"Looks like we might have to go again Iruka". Kakashi said raising his eyebrow.

"Mmmm hmmm..." Iruka replied with a grin.

**AN: Hope you all like this installment and come back for the rest! Please review, favorite, follow, vote, and fan! Lol XD thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry again for the long wait all! Been super busy. But hears a lusty lemon scene for you to get your blood flowing! Please enjoy!**

Home Chapter 5

That's how it went on for weeks. After the incident on the hall floor they put away the groceries and threw away Iruka's ruined clothes. Then they decided to take a shower...together...bad idea...well not bad but counterproductive.

Next thing Iruka knew he was under the hot stream of water screaming as Kakashi pounded into him against the wall. He had missed Kakashi so much that he was powerless to stop himself from or Kakashi he just couldn't seem to get enough of him. After that Kakashi washed the cum out of Iruka's body only to start stroking him and as soon as Iruka was hard the White Fang got to his knees and sucked him till Iruka came again, worn out and spent.

Kakashi swallow every drop of his Iruka's cum as he watched him pant for breath against the wall. Iruka gazed down at Kakashi as the water hit his back and rolled down his body. He pulled his face up to his own and kissed Kakashi so deeply Kakashi Shuddered.

"I missed you...so much...Kakashi." Iruka said panting for breath.

Kakashi grinned up at his wet lover still licking his lips.

"Me too Iruka."

That night Iruka slept like a rock. Kakashi must have too because there was no sleepy-time sex. Iruka was so fulfilled, so warm, so content he woke up refreshed and energized. Sore but still refreshed and energized.

Iruka turned and saw that his Kakashi was still fast asleep. He looks so peaceful and beautiful with the suns rays shining through the window on his silver hair. Iruka couldn't help but stare. He ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair and kissed his lips. Kakashi stirred and turned on his back and Iruka noticed that part of Kakashi was "up"and ready for action.

Iruka licked his lips and groaned as his own member decided to rise to the challenge. He looked again to see if Kakashi was truly sleeping or if he was just trying to trick him. Kakashi had tricked him several times during his return home making Iruka think he was sleep then jumping him, and then jumping his bones. Iruka couldn't say he was unhappy about those times but he planed to get Kakashi back and this was his chance!

They were always like this after a long separation, like teenagers, playing tricks and fucking like rabbits!

Iruka quietly got off the bed and grabbed the lube off the nightstand the dropped his pajama bottoms to the floor he stepped out of them and sat in the chair across from the bed he and Kakashi shared. He watched as Kakashi snored softly, his firm rod still at attention. Just the site of Kakashi's manhood erect and ready, made Iruka hot he lifted his knees and placed his feet on the edge if the chair spreading his legs so his butt was on the edge of the chair like his feet. He took the lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers and placed it on the dresser. He then smeared a bit if the lube on his puckering entrance, then pushed two of his fingers inside himself.

Iruka groaned softly and his insides parted and allowed his fingers in. After he had them all the way in he began to pull them out and push them back in repeatedly stretching himself. The friction was glorious, but what really made it exciting was that Kakashi was on the bed sleeping and if he moaned just a bit louder he would wake Kakashi then he'd see Iruka and immediately get up and start pounding him into oblivion. Just the thought made Iruka moan. He continued to finger himself, ramping it up by pumping his firm rod a bit.

Iruka knew he was almost ready. He gave himself one last stroke and then pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the lube off the dresser and got up bringing it with him for good measure he gently uncovered Kakashi, and there he was in all his glory standing straight up away from Kakashi's beautiful athletic body.

Kakashi wasn't super bulky but he was still very muscular and a treat for the eyes to see naked, his skin was so even and smooth a perfect tan cream. He had scars that marred some of his skin but he was ninja and he had been in one of the great ninja wars so he was bound to have scars, but they did no real damage cuz he was still so beautiful.

Iruka gently climbed on the bed and straddled Kakashi's hips. He palmed Kakashi's stiff member gently and his white-haired lover arched slightly off the mattress. Iruka stilled trying not to wake him. Kakashi stirred a bit more but slowly slipped back into his deep slumber. With that Iruka positioned himself over Kakashi's sex, aiming it at his wet clenching entrance.

Iruka couldn't wait anymore he wanted Kakashi inside himself so he slowly impaled himself on Kakashi's manhood. They both gasped as Kakashi tool lurched pushing against the inside of Iruka's body parting him and stretching him open, and Iruka let his head fall back as his lips parted. He continued to lower himself inch by exquisite inch.

The friction of Kakashi thickness was much better than his fingers.

Iruka finally felt his ass connect with the smooth skin of Kakashi's thighs, and he lifted his head and looked at his Kakashi.

Kakashi's face was a mask of sheer ecstasy his mouth was open and his chest heaved panting with lust, his beautiful white eyebrows were knit together and his hands gripped the sheet beneath himself, as he began to softly moan.

Iruka was shocked to find that his ninja lover was still asleep, but it didn't matter Iruka would ride him till he woke up and plowed into him on his own.

Iruka lightly placed his hands on Kakashi hip bones and began to slowly grind on his slumbering lover first grinding back and forth then in a circular motion. Iruka repeated this several times. It started to feel so good that he began to hear moaning but when he opened his eyes to see if Kakashi had finally completely awakened he realized that he was just breathing heavy and the moans were coming from himself.

Iruka started to get so lost in the pleasure of it all that he gripped Kakashi hips and began to glide back and forth on Kakashi's spear. Sometimes sliding so far forward that Kakashi almost came all the way out of him.

* * * * *  
Kakashi was having one the best dreams ever. His Iruka was riding his cock and boy did he know what he was doing. Kakashi usually never made love to Iruka this way. He was usually too impatient and he would always end up thrusting into his little brunette, flipping him and topping him. But this dream was opening his eyes to a whole new way of doing things.

The feel of Iruka's hole taking him in so deep as he glided back and forth on his firmness was delicious! It was a slow steady burn the creeped all over his body. It clouded his brain so bad all he could do was groan as Iruka pleasured himself with HIS manhood.

Kahashi decide he was gonna wake from this dream and try this with his Iruka.

Kakashi slowly began to pull out of his dream but all the luscious sensations were following him, and that was fine with him cuz dream Iruka was tearing his throbbing rod up!

"Mmmm ohhhh god Iruka..." Kakashi groaned.

Iruka turned to Kakashi just in time to see mismatched orbs do their best to focus on him.

Iruka continued to glide and grind and now that Kakashi was awake Iruka decide to bounce on Kakashi's stiff member. That woke Kakashi right up, as he moaned his eyes popped open then squeezed shut.

"Slssssss! Holy shit Iruka! Hahhhh!" Kakashi hissed.

Iruka was too lost in his carnal high to truly respond to Kakashi's outburst, so he just grinned and leaned forward lifting his ass slamming it down in Kakashi's lap, till their skin made a wet slapping sound.

Kakashi sat up a bit with extreme effort because the havoc Iruka was wreaking on his prick should have been illegal it was so damn good! No wonder that dream was so good it was real.

Kakashi watched as his lover rode him like a champ grinding, gliding, and bouncing on him chasing his orgasm. Kakashi was astonished by the sheer beauty of watching his lover exerting himself. His stiff rod bobbing and weeping precum all over his belly. It was a sensual, seductive sight to see.

"Well..hah...ggood..oh..mmm..morning..ah...t-to..y ou...hah..too..." Kakashi said between gasps of ecstasy.

"Mmmm..." Iruka groaned in reply.

Kakashi could tell that they were both pretty close to release. All of Kakashi's nerve ending were singing, and Iruka was snapping his hips against Kakashi so hard the bed was jerking. It felt like heaven on earth.

So Kakashi decide to help them both out he opened his legs wider and placed his feet flat on the bed as he leaned back on his arms and thrusted himself up into Iruka's body repeatedly.

"Ahhhh! Mmmm yessss! K-Kakashi!" Iruka cried.

"God Iruka you...a-are a sneaky little freak...a-and I love it!"

Iruka grinned biting his lower lip as he held Kakashi's shoulders and slammed down on his shaft while Kakashi thrust up, plowing full force into his prostrate!

Iruka felt the tingle of his orgasm begin, melting all over his sweaty body. He picked up his pace sprinting from his release, and just when he thought he couldn't get any higher Kakashi palmed his twitching member and pumped him.

"Ahhhh! Iruka screamed as cum shot up into the air and on his and Kakashi's chests. Iruka quivered as his hole contracted on Kakashi, and he felt Kakashi's tool lurch every time he snapped his hips against Iruka's ass shooting rope after rope of cum inside him. Iruka was so high off the sensation of his white fang's warm release inside him all he could do was moan.

"Oh god Iruka that was damn good!" Kakashi said collapsing on the bed.

Iruka smiled and collapsed on top of Kakashi's chest trying to remember how to work their lungs. Iruka turned his head to the nightstand and saw that it was 7:55 am.

"Oh my goodness Kakashi I'm gonna be late for my class! Iruka yelped!

"Hey don't blame me I didn't start it this time." Kakashi said chuckling.

**AN: did you like?! Well did ya?! I sure hope you did and you come back for more! Vote, follow, review, favorite, comment, please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone sooooo sorry for such a long wait for an update, been really busy with work and haven't had as much free time. I hope I'll be able to update more often from now on. Anywho here you go please enjoy! **

Home Chapter 6

Iruka ran as fast as he could to his class room. It's a good thing he was ninja because that made him pretty fast. He had never been late for a class and he wasn't gonna start now. He'd always scolded his students for being late, and he liked to lead by example, so it just wouldn't do to be late.

After running around the house like a crazy man and rinsing himself off in the shower he finally left the house at 8:05 which left him ten minutes to get to his 8:15 class. He raced through the streets like a mad man with his workbooks in hand as his fellow villagers stared at him in disbelief. They'd never know him to rush to anywhere, unless it was a mission. Maybe Kakashi was rubbing off on him. Iruka smiled to himself thinking of how aggressive he had been with Kakashi this morning. He had never taken charge like that before. It wasn't that he was too scared to, it's just Kakashi was so good at getting him riled up that he never really thought about trying anything like that. Kakashi seemed to enjoy it too.

As the Ninja Academy came into view, Iruka shook his carnal thoughts of Kakashi from his mind, remembering it was time to focus on his students. He made it into class with one minute to spare, all his students stared at him in shock. Finally Konahamaru spoke up.

"Iruka sensei you were almost late!" He said in shock.

"Ah but there in lies the key to that statement Konahamaru "almost" is not late." Iruka replied catching his breath.

Konahamaru grinned and nodded.

"I guess you're right Iruka sensei."

Kakashi finally decided to get out of bed, clean the house a bit and take a shower. Iruka had surprised him with his impromptu love session, and it was amazing! Just thinking about it gave him chills. Kakashi caught himself absentmindedly stroking his swollen member, as he reminisced about Iruka riding and grinding on him. Kakashi knew he had to get Iruka back for his little trick this morning, and he knew exactly how to do it.

Iruka's class had just ended for the day and he was busy gathering up his workbooks. He was still pretty proud of himself for taking over with Kakashi but he knew he had to be careful because Kakashi was not one to be outdone in the bedroom. So he had to be on guard, Iruka was wary and excited at the same time. This was one if his favorite games to play with Kakashi, sex tag!

Iruka made his way to his office knowing he had tons of papers to grade. He usually like to spend at least and hour checking his students work to see if they were understanding the lessons, and he loved to see the looks on their faces when they did well. That was one of the most rewarding parts of being a teacher.

After his hour of grading Iruka finally decide to make his way home, pretty much everyone was gone for the day and he was staring to get hungry. He got up from his desk and placed his workbooks in his drawer, making his way to his office door. He opened the door and came face to face with Kakashi.

"Hello there Iruka my love." Kakashi cooed.

Iruka grinned and grabbed Kakashi by the collar pulling him into himself. he yanked down Kakashi's face mask kissing him with all he had. Kakashi moaned into the kiss, as Iruka ran his fingers into Kakashi's soft white locks.

Iruka broke from the kiss and turned around and ran to his open office window and jumped onto the window sill smiling back at Kakashi's.

"If you want more of me Kakashi you'll have to catch me!"

With that he jumped from his second story office window. Kakashi ran to the window and watched as Iruka ran off into the nearby woods. Kakashi laughed as he jumped out the window at full speed.

"Oh Iruka you make life fun."

Iruka sprinted for the tree line and jumped into the trees hopping from tree to tree. He knew he had to move fast because Kakashi was one of the best ninjas in the leaf and it wouldn't take him long to catch up.

Iruka used his hand signs and made a invisible web made of his chakra to catch Kakashi in. As soon as he hit it Iruka would feel it and wrap him up tight in the web, well he hoped that would happen. Kakashi was highly skilled so he was probably not going to be so easily caught. Iruka finished and hopped away from his masterpiece hiding in a nearby tree waiting. After a few seconds he heard someone approaching and he used a camouflage jutsu to hide himself.

As the familiar chakra came closer Iruka did his best to hide his own familiar charka, from his lover. Suddenly he felt Kakashi chakra tangle up in his web. Iruka pulled the chakra web tight around him, before coming out of his hiding place. He tried to sense if it was just a trick and he hadn't really caught Kakashi, but Iruka couldn't feel his chakra coming from anywhere but straight ahead.

Iruka came out of hiding seeing Kakashi trapped in his web wriggling between the two trees he had placed the web in. He jumped to the trees and walked across his web to the center of the web, where Kakashi was bound.

Kakashi was wrapped in the web like a cocoon that covered him from his shoulders to his feet. Only his head and upper shoulders could be seen. Iruka pulled down Kakashi's mask again and smiled at him. Kakashi grinned back. Then Iruka proceeded to light little kisses across his jaw and down his neck, then he grazed his soft lips across Kakashi's teasing him. He extended his tongue and licked Kakashi's warm lips savoring his taste and sent. Kakashi's breathing became heavy and labored and his eyes glazed with need as he fought against his bonds to grab his Iruka.

"Mmmm...I never thought I'd catch you this easy Kakashi. Iruka whispered in Kakashi's ear nipping his lobe.

Kakashi shivered and bucked wildly trying to free himself. Then suddenly he stopped. Iruka pulled back to look into his lovers mismatched eyes. Kakashi was grinning. Iruka knit his brows in confusion.

"What's so funny Kakashi?" Iruka asked staring at his white haired lover.

"The reason you never thought you'd catch me this easy is because you didn't." Kakashi replied with a lusty grin.

Then just like that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Shadow clone!" Iruka hissed.

Iruka jumped from the empty web to a nearby tree scanning the forest for his lover. He may have tricked him with that shadow clone but he wasn't gonna catch him so easy.

Then Iruka felt it, Kakashi's chakra directly behind him, but it was too late to escape. He tried to turn around and face him head on but Kakashi was too fast. Kakashi grabbed Iruka from behind with his left arm around his chest, and his right arm around his abdomen.

Iruka squirmed to free himself but Kakashi had a good grip on him and he was not letting go.

"Ohhhh Iruka...you thought you had me. Tisk tisk my love I'm not that easily caught." Kakashi whispered licking the shell of Iruka's ear.

Iruka sighed with pleasure as his loins burned with desire. He was so turned on that he began to grid his firm ass against Kakashi's swollen member.

"Mmmm...such a naughty ninja Iruka. You're already full of lust." Kakashi crooned.

Then Kakashi slowly slid his right hand over Iruka's abdomen and straight to his throbbing erection, gripping him, then lightly rubbing his firmness.

"Look...you're so hard Iruka you just might burst." Kakashi said massaging Iruka's package.

"Ahhhh! Hahhhh! K-Kakashi p-please!" Iruka cried.

Iruka arched away from his lovers heated body as he writhed with carnal delight. Iruka didn't know how much more of this exquisite torture he could take, it was heavenly to be in Kakashi's embrace, and Iruka was powerless to fight the onslaught of caresses, kisses and groping.

"You said if I wanted more of you I'd have to catch you, didn't you?" Kakashi breathed into Iruka's ear.

Iruka nodded in agreement. Kakashi's breath on his ear sent shivers down his spine and sent more fire to his already blazing groin.

"So now that I've caught you what am I going to do with you?" Kakashi asked grinning lasciviously.

**AN: I really hope you enjoyed this installment of my story and return for more. Thank You and please Vote, comment, follow favorite, and fan! Thank you so much for reading and please stay tuned.**


End file.
